To You
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Hanya sebuah cara mengungkapkan bagaimana kehilangan sosok yang dikagumi..


Fic ini saya buat saat dengerin lagu AZU dan inget waktu Neji mati dalam perang. Waaa, salut buat pengorbanan Neji saat itu. Miss you Neji Hyuuga…

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Masih typo, maaf kalau ada kekurangan, maklum author baru, fic ini dibuat menurut perasaan Tenten dari sudut pandang saya, semoga minna suka yaa…**

 **Don't like, don't read !**

blackcherry-hime proudly present :

 **To You**

 _Itsumo … itsumo … itsumademo_

 _Mikata de ite kureta_

 _Anata … anata … ni mou ichido_

' _aa … aitai'_

 _Ano sora ni kagayaiteru_

 _Ichibanboshi mite imasuka ?_

 _Tada 'arigatou'tte_

 _Ienakatta yo.. missing you_

 _Neji…_

Semua masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Langit di Konoha masih indah, cerah seperti biasa. Hanya ada satu yang berbeda, warna hitam di hari itu mendominasi di desa. Merekla kini berduka, kehilangan satu lagi teman mereka. Ya, sang jenius dari clan Hyuuga, bagian dari team 8. Yang satu datang, yang satu lagi pergi dan tak akan kembali. Hanya bisa dikenang, bagaimana ia semasa hidupnya. Kini, semua tinggal kenangan.

Mereka berdiri di barisan terdepan. Di sana, di hadapan mereka, kini terbaring sang pahlawan. Hyuuga Neji, nama di atas batu nisan itu. Mereka adalah tim bimbingan Guy. Lee dan Tenten. Mereka tak menangis, hanya memandang hampa pada nisan temannya. Masih segar di ingatan mereka bagaimana dulu mereka bekerja sebagai team, menjalankan misi bersama, mengikuti ujian _chunin_ bersama. Tapi kini, mereka tak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi. Satu darinya telah hilang, Rockie 12 tak lengkap lagi.

Ya, mungkin mereka telah dewasa, tapi perasaan tak bisa dibohongi, kan? Langit yang tadinya cerah malah mulai menghitam. Semua orang berduka. Tapi yang merasa paling kehilangan adalah sang gadis. Tak sempat mengungkap rasa, yang di cinta sudah tiada. Satu-satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan makam, hingga hanya sang gadis dan teman lelakinya yang tinggal. Ia mulai bercerita, tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang pencinta tanpa bisa memiliki.

"Nee, Neji gen ki desu ka ?" ia memulai monolognya.

"Perang sudah berakhir dan kemenangan ada di pihak kita, kau senang kan?" tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tak ingin menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan hari ini…" air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Aku tak ingin kau merasa khawatir…" lagi dan lagi tanpa bisa di bendung.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kau juga harus baik-baik saja! Jaga dirimu, jangan khawatirkan kami di sini " akhirnya tangis sang gadis pecah, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan memang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Aku ingin mengungkap satu rahasia padamu …" tetap saja tak ada suara yang terdengar dari sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

"Dulu, kau itu sangat angkuh, sangat. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir kau bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk dijadikan teman, tapi setelah mengenalmu kau sangat baik. Apalagi setelah kau kalah melawan Naruto. Kau jadi pribadi yang lebih hangat, walau kau tak pernah menunjukannya di depan umum…" ia mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda. Ia menangis, tapi tetap tersenyum saat bicara di hadapan makam Neji.

"Sekian lama bersamamu, perasaan kagum yang aku miliki perlahan berubah. Aku tak yakin, tapi aku berani mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Perasaan ini tak bisa aku kendalikan, ia hadir dengan sendirinya, tapi rasa ini sungguh ada Neji. Aku pernah bermimpi membangun keluarga kecil kita, tapi ternyata mustahil yaa? Hehe.." jeda sejenak, ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi dan 'kejutan' yang ia karang sendiri dalam benaknya.

"Tapi tak apa, mungkin akan lama, tapi aku akan mencoba. Menjadi gadis kuat seperti yang kau mau, tapi kalau bayanganmu selalu ada di benakku, bagaimana bisa? Aku … aku hiks … hiks aku sangat kehilanganmu, kami kehilanganmu Neji, hiks … hiks …" akhirnya ia tak sanggup lagi. Luapan perasaan itu tak bisa ia tahan, ia butuh teman. Ia butuh Neji. Tapi mustahil baginya bahwa lelaki idamannya akan berdiri di depannya saat ini dan menenangkannya.

Mereka, Lee dan Tenten tak menyadari bahwa di belakang nisan itu, berdiri sosok yang mereka tangisi. Bayangan transparan itu hanya menatap sendu kedua temannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa

' _Lee, Tenten …'_

Hujan hari itu menjadi saksi, betapa terlukanya sang gadis dan temannya setelah kehilangan satu dari mereka. Tangis yang selalu mereka tahan saat perang, kini mereka luapkan tanpa di tahan lagi. Mereka hanya ingin menangis dan menangis, sampai akhirnya Tenten kehilangan kesadarannya dan menjemput alam mimpinya.

' _Arigatou Tenten, gomen nee?'_ ucap Neji sambil mengelus sayang kepala Tenten. Perlahan tubuh transparan itu menghilang, dan menyisakan hembusan kencang sang angin di dekat Lee. Lee yang sempat tertegun karena merasakan kehadiran Neji, akhirnya sadar dan segera membawa Tenten pergi setelah berpamitan pada Neji.

' _mabuta no ura ni wa dare wo utsusu no'_

' _kokoro no naka dewa dare wo omou no'_

 _nokosareta monoga sugoki ookikute_

' _tada … sabishiku naru yo …'_

Dua hari setelah pemakaman, Tenten masih terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Ia demam, karena terlalu lama berada di makam Neji saat hujan hari itu. Saat ia menutup mata pun, dalam mimpinya ada bayangan Neji. Ia jadi enggan untuk membuka matanya. Ia tanpa sadar menangis lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Sekali lagi, hanya sekali lagi ia ingin melihat wajah Neji yang tersenyum. Seandainya ia bisa …

' _wasurenai … wasurenai yo'_

' _ippai no egao wo'_

' _sabishikunai nante uso'_

' _aa … aitai'_

 _Ano sora ni kagayaiteru_

 _Ichibanboshi mietemasuka?_

 _Kono utagoe ga todoitte hoshii no_

 _Missing you …_

 _Neji …_

The End


End file.
